


What was seen can't be unseen

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, MM sin, Masturbation, Porn with Small Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	What was seen can't be unseen

Sitting on his computer, 707 had just finished the work he had to do for the night thus boredom had started to set in for him as he had finished his fifth bag of Honey Buddha chips and his can of  PHD. Pepper. Sighing, 707 looked at a picture of Elly(aka Elizabeth the 3rd) and a lightbulb had set off in his head.

  
"Ah, I know I will sneak into Jumin's penthouse and see my precious Elly. lolol." Said 707 while he smiled at this brilliant (and crazy) plan to do a B & E for the love of Jumin's precious cat, knowing that Jumin would have security tight around her, and if Jumin was to see 707 around Elly, 707 will be more then just a punching bag for Jumin but 707 just didn't care so long as he got to see that cat.

  
707 then grabbed his car keys, and headed down his garage where all of his babies(his cars) were and hopped in a black Lamborghini then took off into the night, heading into towards Jumin's penthouse which was a good time because during most of the time Jumin would just stay in the office, finishing the remaining work he had along with Jahee. 

  
Cruising down the highway into the evening night, 707 turned on the radio which the song "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton which made 707 hum the tune as he drove right into the city until he made it to Jumin's penthouse but instead of parking the car nearby for Jumin and his guards to see, he parked across the street and in between two cars then got out from the car.

  
Walking down the street, and placing his headphones on his head, 707 walked waited for the light as it turned green and crossed the street to the back of the building. Luckily enough there was a door to the building that was slightly open and quickly but quietly 707 slipped inside and slowly closed the door as two guards were walking by. 707 then sighed in relieved but realized that he would have to walk all the way up to the tenth floor where the penthouse was. Now at this point, any sane person would have just said screw it and take the elevator but in this case this is 707 we are talking about and he would just do anything to see Elizabeth the 3rd even if it means getting passed her overly protective owner so 707 took a deep breath thus started his journey up to the tenth floor. 

  
Reaching the tenth floor, 707 quickly took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to where he saw several of Jumin's guards around just sitting and talking up a storm while walking and patrolling around. 

  
"This is going to be a hassle. Hmmm think 707." said 707 quietly to himself. Looking at the door again, 707 saw a few guards around and quickly headed inside without making much noise, looking around the corner he saw only two guards that headed around the corner. Now it was his chance to move so 707 quietly sneaked into the security room where the cameras were and quickly locked the door behind him so that no one else would come in. 

  
"Tch, Jumin's guards are quite careless. Now time to work some hacking magic." Said 707 where he then sat down and started to hack into the camera system to make the recording tape play the footage over and over while easing the ones that caught him sneaking in as well. After finishing that, 707 then got up only for the doorknob to start jiggling as two guards can be heard talking outside as 707 started to panic and looking for a place to hide until he saw a locker then went inside, closing locker door just in the nick of time. 

  
"Damn Joe, locked the room in when it's not supposed to be locked." Said Guard 1.

"Tell me about it. He's going to get us in trouble with Mr. Han if we don't watch over his place and his...cat." Said Guard 2 slightly annoyed.

  
"Hey I'm annoyed about that too but let's not talk about that damn cat, please." Said Guard 1.

  
"Look I'm not a damn catsitter!" Said Guard 2 a bit loudly.

  
"Shhh, keep your voice down. You don't want to lose your job you know. Anyway, things look okay from here so wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Asked Guard 1 

  
"Sure but make it with Vodka please and make sure the door is open. It's highly unlikely that anyone would get in here." Said Guard 2 as he and the other guard walked out while something fell from Guard 1's pocket. Making sure the cost was clear, 707 slowly opened the locker door, getting out of the office then went over to pick up the fallen keycard which led right inside to Jumin's penthouse. 

  
Sliding the keycard in his pocket, 707 quietly headed over to the penthouse which usually two guards would be by the door but luck was in his favor today which made 707 smile with delight. Using the keycard, 707 opened the door and went inside the penthouse then closed the door and walked around inside, looking for Elizabeth the 3rd. 

  
"Elly, psst. Elly where are you?" Asked 707 quietly looking around for the cat. 

  
"Hmm I know she's always napping in the bedroom. lolol." Said 707 as he quietly sneaked into the room and saw white fur sticking out from the bed thus making 707 smile like a kid who stole candy from the store as he made his way over to the bed and touched the white fur stroking it softly and gently. 

  
"Aww, there she is." Said 707 while a moan was being heard which made 707 pull his hand back.

  
"Mmmm, daddy you're home early." mumbled a voice sleepily as 707 looked to see who the voice belonged to and it was none other than Zen. 

Suddenly 707 heard the door opening at the same time as he caught Zen in Jumin's bed. Quickly, 707 went into Jumin's walking closet and hid below Jumin's suits and sat on the ground while trying to hide putting his flustered face in his hands. 707 then heard Jumin's footsteps coming into the door where then Jumin turned on the lamp light on and sat next to Zen while 707 then moved slightly to see what would happen next. 

  
"Zen, I'm home." Said Jumin as he planted a kiss on Zen's forehead, making sit up on the bed and pull Jumin into a hug. 

  
"I know you're home Jerk, I felt you touching my hair." Said Zen sharply, making Jumin look at him confused.

  
"I was still at work, and I just came in." Said Jumin.

  
"Hmmm, either I was dreaming or something because someone touched my hair." Said Zen.

  
"I'll let my security guards check on the matter but first things first." Said Jumin as he kissed Zen on the lips while Zen kissed him back passionately while wrapping his arms around Jumin's neck and pulling him down on the bed while both of them french kissing each other, fighting for dominance.

707 watched on their love scene until Jumin pulled away for a moment then turned off the light and went back to ravish Zen more on his neck, making small bites which made Zen moan and grip Jumin's hair. As Jumin and Zen continued to heavily make out with each other, 707 went into his pocket to take out his phone and go into the chatroom. 

* * *

_**RFA Chatroom** _

  
_707: Yoosung!_

  
_[Yoosung enters the chatroom]_

  
_Yoosung: Heya 707^^_

  
_Yoosung: Sup_

  
_707: I'm in deep trouble!_

  
_Yoosung: What you do now?_

  
_707:_   _Iolol I'm at Jumin's penthouse_

  
_Yoosung: OMG!_

  
_Yoosung: 707 Jumin is going to kill you!_

  
_[Mikava enters the chatroom]_

  
_Mikava: Hey 707 & Yoosung _

  
_707: Mikava help!_

  
_Yoosung: Heya Mika, 707 is at_ Jumin's _penthouse._

  
_Mikava: Not again. Let me guess, you were trying to see Elly again?_

  
_707:_ Ya^^;;

  
_Yoosung: 707_ wtf;;

  
_Mikava:_ ^^;;

  
_707: But there's more_

  
_Mikava: which is_

  
_707:_ _Zen's in Jumin's bed_

  
_Yoosung: 707 stop joking_

  
_Mikava: Seriously? Jumin and Zen hate each other..._

  
_707: Then why are they sucking each other's face?!_

  
_Mikava: No fucking way_

  
_Yoosung: Prove it_

  
_707: Fine._

  
707 took his phone went to the camera settings to turn off the flasher so he can take the picture and lucky for him the moonlight was shining through in Jumin's penthouse because it would be much clear to snap a quick picture. 

When 707 peaked out the from the closet, he saw Zen taking off Jumin's dress shirt, discarding it to the far corner of the room while Zen kissed along Jumin's collarbone while grinding on his lap.

  
Quickly snapping the picture while blushing, 707 then got on back on his phone and sent the picture to the chat room 

  
_Yoosung: Omg Zen and Jumin?!_

  
_Mikava: Lord forgive me for I have sinned_

  
_707: Now yall believe me?_

  
_Yoosung: Ya lol_

  
_707: what's so funny Yoosung_

  
_Mikava: I think Yoosung is laughing because of the situation you are in lol_

  
_Yoosung: lmfao^^_

  
_707: All I wanted to see was Elly_

  
_Mikava: Well that's what you get_

  
_Yoosung: 707?_

  
_707: Ya_

  
_Yoosung: Where are you specifically?_

  
_707: In Jumin's closet_

  
_Yoosung: bwahahahaha!_

  
_Mikava: lolol_

  
_707: Stop laughing you two_ ^^;;

  
_Mikava: Now you have to wait till they fall asleep._

  
_707: I know_ ^^;;

  
_707: This was bad timing_

  
_Yoosung: Well that's on you_

  
_707: What do you mean?_

  
_Mikava: Elizabeth the 3rd belongs to Jumin_

  
_707: Can you two help me get out?_

  
_Yoosung: Should we help him, Mika?_

  
_Mikava: I would but at the same time I don't want to_

  
_707: Why not?_

  
_Mikava: Because Zen and Jumin are clearly doing it_

  
_Mikava: And for that, you should suffer Jumin's wrath_

  
_Mikava: for trying to see Elizabeth the 3rd_

  
_Yoosung: Damn. 707 you are S.O.L_

  
_707: Don't worry defender 707 will find a way_ ^^;;

  
_Yoosung: that's the spirit lolol_

  
_Mikava: Well I'm off to bed_

  
_Mikava: Just wait until they fall asleep_

  
_Yoosung: ^^_

  
_Yoosung: I'm off to play  games_

  
_707: You two are no help._

  
_Yoosung: Just like you got in, you can escape._

  
_Yoosung: Just wait. See ya Mikava_

  
_Mikava: Night Yoosung_

  
_[Yoosung left the chatroom]_

  
_707: I'm blushing right now_ ^^;;

  
_Mikava: lolol_

  
_Mikava: Just try not to get caught_

  
_707: I won't._

  
_707: Plus I have to delete all of this once I get back home_

  
_Mikava: Okay. Good luck 707 and night_

  
_707: Night Mika._

  
_[Mikava leaves the chatroom]_

 

**_RFA Chatroom End_ **

* * *

  
_"Great now I'm stuck here till they fall asleep."_ Thought 707 as he peaked his head out the closet to see Jumin laying in bed with his eyes closed while Zen was moving his head up and down his length while Jumin groaned and put his hand on Zen's head. 707 started to feel hot himself as he felt his pants tighten around his member by hearing Jumin's voice and Zen just working on him. 

  
707 sat back down on the floor then unbuttoned his jeans, pulled out his member from his boxers just focusing picturing Jumin and Zen's lovemaking. Peaking his head once more, 707 then saw Zen on his hands and knees as Jumin was prepping him with lube as he pushes a finger inside Zen's entrance, making Zen moan out a bit, tighten his grip on the bed sheets. 

  
Jumin pushed in another finger, stretching Zen more and more as he thrust his fingers inside him which cause Zen to groan out Jumin's name through gritted teeth but it didn't stop there as a third finger was added to the mixed, driving Zen crazy as he moaned and begged for Jumin.

  
"Say that again, I couldn't hear you." Said Jumin as he smirked 

  
"I said fuck me, daddy." Said Zen whimpering a bit when Jumin pulled out his fingers then got the lube once more, coated his dick with it and positioned himself in front of Zen's entrance only to slowly push himself slowly, earning a gasp from Zen.

Upon hearing Zen's beautiful moans, 707 swallowed slightly when he felt as he felt his member throbbing and aching to which 707 started to stroke slowly while rubbing the tip as well, making him bite down on his wrist to keep from moaning loudly. 

  
"M-move please, I want to f-feel you." breathed out Zen as Jumin start to thrust in and out of Zen. 707 moved his hand up and down faster, just watching how Jumin thrust his hips into Zen at a normal pace.

  
Soon after a loud gasp poured from Zen's lips as Jumin smirked as he hit Zen's prostrate, thrusting faster and deeper into Zen, ravishing him as the sound of slapping skin can be heard along with incoherent mumbles pouring from Zen and Jumin's dirty talk. 707 then put his head back in the closet sat back down, motioning his hand to go faster on his cock each time Zen's moans would echo off in the room while picturing Jumin just screwing the hell outta of Zen. 

  
"Flip over on your back, Zen." Demanded Jumin, slapping Zen's ass. Peaking out his head slightly, 707 saw Zen laying on the bed while Jumin got right back on top of him, putting Zen's legs over his shoulders then push himself back inside Zen deeply, making him gasp out Jumin's name loudly. 

  
707 watch as Jumin moved his hips faster and deeper, pounding into Zen, making him squirm on the bed and wrap his arms around Jumin's neck thus digging his nails into his back, meanwhile 707 motioned his hand faster up and down his cock as if he was keeping up with both Jumin and Zen as they continued to ravish each other through their hot and kinky hardcore sex. 

  
"J-jumin....I'm gonna...fuck!." Breathed out Zen as Jumin went pounded mercilessly into Zen while Jumin nipped alongside Zen's jawline and neck then captured Zen's lips in a heated kiss. Having seen enough, 707 then sat back down on the closet floor and motioned his hand faster, nearing his peak while focusing on the groaning and moans that left both Jumin's and Zen's lips through that primal lovemaking. 

  
"Cum for me, Zen." Said Jumin and Zen let out of cry from his lips as his seed spilled onto their stomachs while in the closet, 707 put his free hand over his mouth to stop him from moaning as he too came on his stomach as well. Soon after Jumin thrust into Zen a few more times before ramming himself into Zen, spilling himself inside him, groaning out softly his name as he gently collapsed on top of Zen, each catching their breath from the powerful orgasm that washed over both of them.

  
Meanwhile, in the closet, 707 quietly breathed in and out from the climax that washed over him as well just sitting there and taking deep but silent breaths. 707 then peaked out once again just to see Jumin pull himself from Zen, getting up to go to the bathroom then coming back out with a washcloth to clean up Zen's seed from his stomach and his bf's as well then discarding it to the far corner of the room then laying next to him, pulling him into his arms. 

  
"Liked it did you?" Asked Jumin as he kissed Zen.

  
"You were a bit rough but can't complain jerk." Said Zen as Jumin chuckled and pulled Zen into his arms then kissed his forehead.

  
"You were amazing yourself. Now sleep my kinky kitten." Said Jumin.

  
"I said for you not to call me that, trust fund kid." Said Zen as he closed his eyes.

  
"I'm sorry I can't help it." Said Jumin while both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 

  
707 had already put his boxers and pants back on then slowly peak out from the closet to see both Zen and Jumin fast asleep. Not waiting another moment, 707 then crawled out from the walk the closet out to Jumin's bedroom but not before reaching for the door handle and slowly pulling the door to close it so that he won't get caught by Jumin or Zen. 

  
Going out the penthouse, 707 made sure the coast was clear before he sprinted down the hallway and toward door down to the steps, making his way down the flight of stairs thus out the building, running as far from the penthouse he could back to his car then getting inside and driving back home then turning on the radio so he can just put off his mind on what he saw or did tonight. 

  
As soon as 707 got home, he then went quickly to the chatroom and wiped out all the conversations between Yoosung, Mikava and himself so that no one would suspect anything, not Jumin or Zen, especially Jaehee because she would have given a whole lecture about Elly being Jumin's cat and blah blah. Laying down on the bed exhausted, 707 was going to lay down until his phone started to ring thus 707 picked it up without looking who called.

  
"Hello?" said 707 tiredly

  
"Hey 707, it's Yoosung. So how did it go?" Said Yoosung chuckling

  
"Oh heh heh, I just wanted to see Elly is all." Said 707 sadly

  
"Well, you just saw more then Elly." Said Yoosung laughing

   
"That's not even half of it." Said 707 as Yoosung stopped laughing

  
"Wait what do you mean?" Said Yoosung curiously. 

  
"I umm...forget what I said. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Laterz." Said 707 smiling

  
"707 wai-" started to say Yoosung but 707 hung up before anything else was said.

  
707 got up went into the bathroom to take a shower, washing the dried cum on his stomach and all of the body then threw the dirty clothes into the far corner of the room then changed into his sweatpants and a black T-shirt. 

Climbing into bed, 707 then smiled to himself and making plans for the next time he tries to see Elly or maybe accidentally catch both Jumin and Zen in their hardcore lustrous sex so he can just jack off to both of them. Smirking to himself, 707 took off his glasses, placing them on the night table with his phone and drifted off to sleep in his new profound fantasy.

 


End file.
